Black Cross Academy
by LesiaMizune
Summary: Lavi is Rabi and is the only D. Gray character here! Whats so special about BCA and what do Rabi and Lesia have that their memories keep secret? Whats the connection with the school and their family? What is ALA? My 1st story please R&R!


**Ranks for high school Division**

Ranks 1-8 are in moon garden

Ranks 9-14 are in sun garden

Ranks 15-22 are top students in star garden

1. Rabi Kasai- Junior, student council president, captain of basketball team, Ala3-1

2. Lesia Mizune- Junior, student council vice-president, Ala 3-1

3. Daichi Hikari- Sophomore, student council rep, Ala2-1

4. Arashi Zelayo- Junior, student council treasurer, Ala3-1

5. Momochi Shirou- Junior, student council secretary, Ala3-1

6. Gekidou Tadashi- Junior, student council historian, Ala3-1

7. Chi Lucky- Sophomore, student council rep, Ala2-1

8. Yamato Hiruma- Sophomore, student council rep, Ala2-1

9. Jill Douglas- Senior, captain of cheerleading squad4-3

10. Grey Kurita- Senior, captain of kendo club4-4

11. Toni Deilly- Freshmen, art club rep1-4

12. Ryuu Hiruma- Junior, Ala 3-1

13. Lulubellu Drakel- Junior, Ala 3-1

14. Ailera Yuki- Junior, Ala 3-1

15. Katherine Davis- Junior, art club rep3-4

16. Yamamoto Gin- Junior, Ala3-1

17. Ichigo Miyuma- Freshmen, disciplinary club1-1

18. Elia Fuji- Freshmen, gymnastics team1-4

19. Miya Takamishi- Freshmen, Ala1-1

20. Natsu Johnson- Junior, Ala3-1

21. Hibari Grant- Junior, disciplinary club3-4

22. Jerry Izumono- Freshmen1-1

Chapter 1- And finally summer vacation is over once again

"And finally summer vacation is over once again," a boy named Rabi said in a lagging tone to his friend, Daichi. He had brilliant red hair that he kept up in a headband, and most importantly, shockingly green crystallized eyes that sparkled like giant emeralds. He was 17 years old, a junior at BCA, Black Cross Academy. Captain of the basketball team, student council president, and even number 1 throughout the entire academy, which is saying a lot because the academy was actually a day care, an elementary school, a middle school, high school, and a university. Which he has always been first ever since he started coming here. An absolute genius.

"So, what? It's not like you go anywhere during summer vacation, you stay here the entire time. Why?" asked Daichi looking up at Rabi. He was number 3 in the high school division, but also a sophomore. Daichi doesn't play any sports because there's no skating team, but besides that he's one of the school representatives. He loved skating so much that he carried his skateboard around with him everywhere. The teachers actually tried to tell him he couldn't bring it to school, but the effort was futile, he would never leave it in the dorms either. He was a blond haired kid who only came up to Rabi's shoulder. He even had sparkling blue eyes of the sky or even the deep ocean, they were so blue.

"So do you," Rabi replied once again in a lagging tone. They were walking from the boy's moon garden dorms over to the school.

"Yeah I do, only because Lesia stays," Daichi said all knowingly.

Lesia was number 1 girl in the academy, but still only number 2 compared to Rabi. She was the student council vice-president, and Daichi's older cousin, but they weren't related by blood. Their dads were just best friends. She had long brown hair that would shine a golden color in the sun, whenever she had her hair down that is, she almost always had her hair up in two high ponytails. She was about Rabi's height, but still only came up to a little bit over his chin, she was also a junior.

"Why?" Rabi asked questioningly.

"Well, I don't want to leave her alone."

"You like her," Rabi said in a teasing way.

Daichi blushed profusely, "No! She's like my older sister, besides she already likes someone else." He sounded a bit sad.

"Really? Who?" Rabi said curiously. They had actually stopped walking and were only half way to the school.

"You don't know?!" Daichi said shockingly, looking him straight in the face.

A light blush crept across Rabi's face. "No," he stammered. "Who is it?"

"Like I would tell you," Daichi said while walking towards school again leaving a shock Rabi behind him, but after a few seconds Rabi followed him.

"Come on, tell me," Rabi pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

A few seconds of silence pasted by them. "Fine," Rabi said finally. Leaving the question at bay.

Three girls ran up to them, with blushes on their faces. Daichi and Rabi slowly stopped.

"Um, Rabi I-," a sort of short girl with short black hair and long bangs in the middle of the three started. "I- I- I- was- um…" she looked down to the ground and started twiddling her fingers.

"Come on, say it," said another girl to the right of the first girl. She had long black hair, glasses, and a wide grin across her face.

The other girl to her left had long dark purple hair that was in two low ponytails. She kept pushing the girl in the middle to speak up.

Daichi was staring at the girl and then to Rabi who looked really annoyed, but hid it in a smile. If Daichi hadn't known Rabi all his life he probably wouldn't be able to tell. They were right at the back steps of the school. Since the sun and moon garden dorms were in the back, and the star dorms were about three blocks away from the actual school, since there were so many students they had to put the star dorms along with the other star dorms.

There was a sun, moon, and star dorm for every part of the academy. They just had different names like the high school dorms were gardens, the university had palace, the middle school had realm, the elementary school had world, and the day care didn't have a name just sun, moon, and star, so the younger kids could remember it better.

By the look of the three girls' uniforms, Rabi could tell they went to the high school portion of the academy. And by the looks of it, first years, since Rabi knew everyone in the high school division even the old seniors from when he was a freshmen.

"I- I- just- um…"

The girl was getting redder and redder by the second, she was already as red as Rabi's hair, and now he was just wondering if there was such a red. She wasn't even looking at him just at the ground making her bangs cover her eyes.

"Excuse me," Rabi said in a gentle tone, like the gentleman everyone set out to say he was.

Daichi was just enjoying the torture he was going through; Rabi was so annoyed whenever someone would try to confess their love to him. He's had it so many times that it was probably the whole school that proposed to him.

The three girls finally looked at him from pushing the poor girl to tell him. All three were blushing, but not as much as the girl in the middle the other two were a tinge of pink.

"I'm very sorry to say this, but today I'm running late, for today is the first day back. I was wondering if you could catch me at another time, because a certain someone is going to start yelling at me," Rabi said once again in his gentleman sort of voice.

"She's gonna yell at you either way," Daichi said under his breath. Rabi just elbowed him in the arm. Daichi started chuckling at his reaction.

"Um… sure, that's okay then," the girl in the middle, she wasn't blushing as much as she was before.

"Thank you very much," Rabi said giving a suave smile to the girls which immediately sent them back to blushing profusely. "Come on, Daichi. We have to get there before she does."

"You know she's already there," Daichi said as the both of them walked past them and into the school. They heard the other two girl's shouts from behind the door saying, why you didn't tell him and what not, making both boys shudder. Giving the boys the picture of torture when they left the girls for being so angry.

"I don't know how you do it."

"Neither do I," Rabi said as both boys hurried to the student council room on the fourth floor. The freshmen have the 1st floor, the sophomores 2nd, the juniors 3rd, and the seniors 4th, but since the student council was usually made up of seniors, since they were the smartest and most popular, the student council room was on the 4th floor. "They need to put an elevator in this school," Rabi stated as they finally made it to the fourth floor.

"Why? Everyone knows you need the exercise." Daichi said accusingly.

"I wasn't talking about myself I was talking about those with disabilities."

"Since when have you cared?" Daichi said in monotone.

"You know what? You're lucky no one's around here right now," Rabi said pointing a finger at him.

"Your right because everyone in the school knows how caring you are," Daichi stated with a smile.

"Ha ha." Rabi lamely said. "Very funny."

They finally made to outside the student council room. Rabi slowly opened the double doors to see if anyone was inside.

"No one's here," Daichi shockingly stated.

Daichi was right the room was empty. They walked inside. It had one large desk for the president, Rabi, and four couches (two on each side pushed together), with a long small table in the middle of them. The room had full bookshelves on every wall except the wall the door was in and the wall across from it, which was giant windows looking out across the front of the school.

"No it's not," Rabi said with a gentle smile, one he never wore around anyone except people in student council.

There sitting on the window sill behind the large desk sat Lesia. She had fallen asleep against the window, waiting for him.

"You know she's always looking out for you." Daichi stated as Rabi walked up to her. Daichi merely sat on one of the couches putting his skateboard next to him and crossed his arms waiting.

Rabi stood above the girl and looked over her. She had her head on her knees up, with her feet on the window sill, she wore the school uniform which for those in the moon garden dorm was black with red seams for the shirt was a long sleeved cuffed collar shirt(same as the guys), with a skirt that had red lining on the edge. She was reading some paperwork, probably had to be signed by Rabi. Even though she didn't do anything but student council, it was actually a lot of work.

Rabi took the paperwork out of her hands and laid them on his desk, placed his arms under her knees and on her back, picked her up, and carried her over to one of the couches.

"What are you doing?" Daichi asked in a shocking tone worried at what Rabi was doing.

"I'm just laying her on the couch."

"Why? You never do that, you just wake her up and start arguing with her."

Rabi placed her on the couch. "Well, it's still early," he said looking at the digital clock on his desk. The red letters said 7:30. "Since, it's the first day back, we don't have class until 12:30, which is really only the welcoming ceremony and finding your class."

"So?"

"Well, I thought she might just need some sleep since she's always doing the work."

"Just wake her up"

"No, I'm not, now leave her alone while I look at this paperwork she was doing." Rabi walked back to the desk and sat down. He was right; it was paperwork that he had to sign. As he was looking at it, he saw Lesia had already signed it, as always the paperwork needed both the president's and vice-president's signature.

"You're actually going to start doing work?" Daichi had gotten off the couch and had walked over to the front of the desk watching Rabi sign papers.

"So, I always do my work?"

"Yeah, but not without her telling you to."

"Well, it's a new year and I'm giving her some rest today."

"Now? I mean we've always been in student council since 1st grade what's with the sudden change?"

"I don't know. Shut up and leave me alone." Rabi looked up at him and said, "Aren't you supposed to be respecting me, I am your _sempai_."

"So that doesn't mean anything and you can't use that on me I have too much blackmail on you."

"Ah, touché," Rabi said as he turned his face away. He turned to look at Lesia who had moved during her sleep. She had the couch pillow between her hands with her head on it. Instead of facing the ceiling she was on her side. "_I guess those ponytails really do get in the way of sleep,_" Rabi thought.

"You know, _Sempai_, you never did answer my question of why you stay over the summer break?"

Rabi cheeks tinged a light pink. "You know maybe it's because I don't want to go home?"

"Right," Daichi said in an exaggerating tone, rolling his eyes. "Why would someone like you not want to go home? I mean you can't seriously mean the great Rabi, who's always laid back, never does work unless he's told to. Rabi who doesn't care about anyone, and only does things that benefit himself, and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Rabi was back signing the papers. "I stay because Lesia doesn't go home. The same reason as you, okay?"

Daichi looked at Rabi's face which was actually the same color as his hair or maybe even redder. Daichi was shocked beyond reason.

"Then how come you never hanged out with us over the break?" Daichi was definitely curious.

Rabi looked over at Lesia, only seeing the top of her head, since her face was to the door. "Because…" Rabi started out slowly. He looked back at Daichi, "I just thought that she wouldn't want me around, and-"

"That's not true," a stern voice said. Daichi and Rabi turned their heads to see Lesia standing, staring at them with a very red face.

Rabi had a shocked face on, and so did Daichi, but not as much as Rabi.

"I… I would lo-" she was cut off as both of the double doors slammed open hitting the wall with a loud crash making some of the books off the bookshelves fall off.

"I'm not late," screamed two boys and a girl as all five of them walked in. All of student council was suppose to be here at 8 o'clock, which the clock read 7:58.

Rabi was still only staring at Lesia, and Daichi had looked at the crowd that had just walked in, and with a smile said, "No your not, you still had 2 minutes."

"Really, that's good to know," said the girl who had screamed. Her name was Momochi Shirou. She was a junior as well. She was number 5 in the high school division, and not academy wise. Only Rabi, Lesia, and Daichi were part of the top 5 in the whole academy, even though they were only in high school. Rabi and Lesia are top 2 in the whole academy, while Daichi was actually only number 5 barely making the cut for top 5. As for Momochi, everyone just calls her Momo. She was loud, always hyper, and really big for her age. Anyways she had light blond hair that went all the way down to the back of her knees. She always kept it down, and was the same height as Rabi. Did I forget to mention she was the student council secretary, always loves to write, anything and everything in detail.

"You know maybe, you don't have to shout so early in the morning," said one of the boys who didn't shout. His name was Yamato Hiruma, weird name; he's in Daichi's class as he was a sophomore. He was just a little shorter than Daichi, and also loved skateboarding. Had dark blue hair that was short spiked up the back while the top wasn't even styled it just laid there, everyone thinks he doesn't even brush it. The only thing was he would be the same as Daichi except he was just quiet, but not as quiet as the girl standing next to him, Chi Lucky, another weird name.

Rabi has never heard her speak, but for some reason it's really easy to speak to her, and she gives great advise, even though she doesn't talk, very hard to explain. Her hair was dark green and only went up to her shoulder. Cute girl, but again never talks.

Lesia was looking to the ground making her ponytails block her face. Rabi was still only looking at her as everyone else in the room had their conversation on the other side until Gekidou Tadashi decided to speak up.

"Did you two get in a fight again," he said in a teasing tone, making Lesia look at Rabi. She was blushing so much that it shocked Rabi and her eyes were so teary she was on the verge of crying.

"I'll go make sure everything ready," she said in a hurried tone, they barely understood what she said as she ran out the door.

"Lesia," Rabi shouted after her standing up from his desk.

"Great I'll go with you," Daichi said at the same time as Rabi as he ran after her.

Rabi sat back down. "Lesia," he said under his breath looking at the open door she just left out of.

"What happened?" Arashi Zelayo said as both he and Gekidou Tadashi, GT, walked up to the left side of Rabi. They were twins, but they carried different names than each other because one followed their mother's name the other the father's since their parents were divorced. Both had light orange hair and same matching eyes as their hair. They were totally different if you knew them. Arashi had his hair styled to the right while GT had his styled to the left. Arashi was caring and kind though tries to act like his brother. Since, he loved his brother so much he was the older little brother since he was younger though he's caring like an older brother. While the actual older brother, GT, acts like a little kid, dense, really stupid to his own feelings, and really hyper-active. Now, to bad they didn't share the same mind. Arashi was number 4 while his brother was number 6. GT was the student council's historian, but doesn't do anything, since nowadays with computers, the computers automatically logs the events and statuses going around the school, so basically he was just a student rep. As for Arashi, he's the Treasurer, which was perfect because he was great at math, a math wiz. Always correcting the computer when it made a mistake which is unbelievable because most people don't even catch it.

Rabi wouldn't answer them, and just got back to work.

"The president-" said GT.

"Doing work?" finished Arashi. Both looked back to Momo who was dumbstruck as well.

"Let's go check on the other two, shall we?" Momo suggested and slowly walked with Arashi and GT heading towards the auditorium, where the welcoming ceremony was to be held.

As they left Yamato closed the door behind them, as Chi merely sat on one of the couches.

It was very quiet and Rabi didn't like that. He was stuck in here with the quietest people he had ever met in his entire life, why? "_Because she had to just go and leave me hanging… What was she gonna say? Did she actually want to be with me over the summer? … Nah! That's not possible since she hates me, always shouting at me to do my work, always waking me up from a good nap, making me do things I don't really want to do… But why did I really stay? … Why did I even say that to Daichi? … I'm such a mess!" _Rabi thought as he finished signing all the papers. He flipped through them to make sure he got all of them. He looked at his clock; the red digits read 9:15. As he looked around he saw Chi on the right picking up all the books that had fallen over, he also noticed she had already gotten all the books on the left. As for Yamato he was sitting on the couch closest to Rabi on the left side reading a skating magazine, within his textbook. This brought so many questions to Rabi.

"Why are you reading that Yamato?"

"Huh?" he looked up from his magazine/textbook. "Well Chi, said if I wasn't gonna help clean up I might as well study," he said really loud to make sure Chi heard. Then he said quietly so she couldn't hear, "Don't tell her I'm reading this."

Rabi just nodded his head and shrugged him off.

Chi had walked over to Rabi and stood there.

"What?" Rabi asked.

Chi merely pointed at the time, and then looked over at the door.

"What about it?" Rabi asked again.

She pointed at Lesia's signature.

"You want me to go check up on her?"

She pulled her hand back as she nodded.

Rabi thought over what she was saying, actually doing, but nevertheless, for the first time agreed with her automatically. He got up grabbed the signed papers and walked out the door.

"Wasn't that a little too fast?" asked Yamato.

Chi just shrugged and grabbed the magazine Yamato was reading out of his textbook.

"Hey! Come on! I was studying the whole time!"

Chi just looked at him.

"Ok maybe just a little."

"…"

"Ok! Fine! I wasn't studying, but what's the point? I never study and I'm in the top 8!"

She turned her back from him.

"Ok, I know I'm barely making it… and I'm sorry for not listening to you about studying."

She turned around with a smile on her face. Grabbed the textbook, put both the magazine and textbook on the small table, grabbed his hand and out the door they went.

"Wha-" Was the last thing said as the room became quiet once more.

"Ok there. All the chairs are set up," said Daichi.

"That took-"

"Too long." said the twins.

"Well, once this is over, we still have to put them back," added Momo.

"Too much work!" the twins yelled as they ran up to the stage where Lesia was checking up on the podium and mic.

"Can you hear me?" she said through the mic.

"Yeah loud and clear," Momo yelled in the large auditorium. Daichi merely waved his hand.

The auditorium was really big. It's able to fit 1000 bodies without people being squished. It was perfect for the whole high school since we had 1408 students. They made aisles to which people would sit anywhere.

The twins were setting up chairs on the stage. The left side for the principal, deans, etc. While the right side would have two rows. The front row would be for those in the moon garden dorms which were ranks number 1-8. The back row would be for those in the sun garden dorms which were ranks number 9-14. While the front row in front of the stage would be for ranks 15-22 the top students of the sun dorms. The top 22 ranks are the most recognized in all sections of the academy.

"What time is it?" asked one of the twins, Arashi.

"9:30, why?"

"We're bored," they both said.

"Let's go do something off campus," GT asked.

"You know we have to stay here," Lesia complained.

"But it's boring here," they whined.

"Are they giving you trouble, Lesia?" Momo asked. Both Momo and Daichi got on the stage.

"No, no. They're fine," she replied waving her hands in front of her.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Lesia said dropping her hands and gave a smile to Momo.

"Eeeeeee!" Momo squeaked as she hugged Lesia as hard as she could. "You're sooooo cute!"

"Momo you're choking me!" Lesia gasped as she trying to gain some air into her lungs.

"You guys having fun without me?"

Everyone turned and saw Rabi come up from the other side of the stage. Grabbing Lesia out of Momo's arms.

"Thank you," Lesia breathed heavily. Looking up at Rabi.

"Your welcome," Rabi smiled handing her the signed documents. "Here."

Lesia accepted the documents with a puzzled look.

"What?"

"You did this all by yourself and you even let me sleep… Is this some kind of joke?" she looked at him skeptically.

"What? I can't do something nice?"

"No, you can, it's just weird, coming from you."

"Thanks for thinking so highly of me."

"You're welcome," she said with a bright smile.

"So, seeing as all this is done… why don't we go out to eat?"

"She says that we're not supposed to, and we have to stay here, being bored," the twins replied pointing at Lesia.

"Sorry, for trying to keep you guys out of trouble," she said getting off the stage. She turned back and said, "Now if you excuse me I need to turn these forms in."

"You're excused," everyone, but Rabi and Daichi yelled with a laugh.

Lesia left the auditorium and was walking to the principal's office on the second floor. She found something interesting on her way up. On the third flight of stairs leading to the 3rd floor were Chi and Yamato in the corner making out.

Lesia started to blush as she left the two alone, and continued down the hall to the principal's office. _"They are so cute together. I always knew they liked each other. I mean Chi won't stop talking about Yamato, and she even makes sure he stays in the moon dorms,"_ Lesia thought as her blush started to go away. _"How lucky,"_ she thought again.

Lesia finally made it into the principal's office and placed the documents on his desk as she always did, as she was about to leave, she heard the door slam shut. She quickly turned around and saw no one. She ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Lesia felt someone breathe on the back of her neck. To shock to move, she waited.

"_There's only one person who could be in this room, and that's the principal's grandson… But what's he doing here?" _Lesia thought vigorously trying to figure out why he would be in here. Giving up she slowly turned around. "What do you want Grey?" she said in a venomous tone.

"What makes you think I want something?" he replied. Grey Kurita was the principal's grandson, a senior, captain of the kendo club, and ranked number 10. This meant he was a pretty average guy. He was hot but the reason why no one ever went out with him was because of his foul attitude towards people. He always thought he was number one, just because he's captain of the kendo club. He doesn't even win, and, to which, he blames his other teammates. A real foul guy, had dark blue hair that was cut short and sort of spiky. He was lean, but to Lesia and every other girl in the world. Rabi was so much better.

To everyone, Rabi was a noble gentleman. Always did his work, responsible, caring, smart, hot, and dependable. To everyone that knows Rabi, he wasn't a gentleman. He never did anything unless he had to. He even didn't care about anyone but himself. Even though he was a total idiot he was hot and dependable. That's why everyone likes him, because he was hot and dependable.

"You know, Lesia," Grey said in a weird perverted tone. "You're really cute, you know that."

"Thank you now if I may pl-" she was caught off. He had slammed her into the door; she had shut her eyes from the sudden surprise.

"What makes you think I would let you go so easily?"

Lesia opened her eyes to see Grey's face really close to her own. His right arm leaning against the door above her head.

"Grey, stop it!" she said angrily.

His other hand was against her bare leg slowly creeping up to her skirt. Lesia gasped and grabbed his hand.

"Stop it!" she had looked him straight in the face when she said this.

"Leave me alone," Lesia said with a strong tone of anger.

Grey suddenly took both of her hands and threw her behind him where she slammed her head against the desk. Lesia now sat on the floor with her back to the desk. She rubbed her head; it ached from being slammed to hard. She looked up to see Grey from across the room slowly walk away from the door and towards her with a dark look on his face.

Back at the corner on the stairs when Lesia first left. "Do you think she saw us?" Chi said in a quiet soft voice while blushing profusely.

"Who cares," Yamato answered back giving another kiss upon her lips.

They kissed each other for another few minutes when they heard a door slam shut. They jerked up; they looked at each other for another second and ran down the hall to see what it was.

They saw the principal's door chained and locked shut.

"What makes you think I would let you go so easily?" they heard Grey say.

Chi and Yamato ran back down the hall towards the auditorium to find everyone else.

"What's taking her so long?" Rabi whined. "I wanna go get something to eat!"

Rabi, Daichi, Momo, GT, and Arashi were sitting on the bottom of the stairs on the first flight. They heard stomping and running from upstairs coming closer to them. They all turned around to see Chi and Yamato panting like crazy to catch their breath.

"Hey guys, you seen Lesia," the twins asked.

"What's wrong," Momo questioned.

"Grey-," replied Yamato.

But before he could finish Rabi was already running up the stairs to the principal's office. When he saw it was chained he kicked the door in, out of its hinges, to find Grey hovered over Lesia near the principal's desk. This made Rabi grab Grey by the collar and threw him out the door. He started beating Grey up, punching him in the face real hard, making Rabi's knuckles all bloody.

Lesia saw what Rabi was doing and was frightened. She ran out to where the door was and saw a pool of blood. Everyone was just starting to get there seeing what was happening. Everyone was shocked; no one had ever seen Rabi act this way before.

Rabi was about to punch Grey again when Lesia ran out of the doorway and wrapped her hands around him from behind. "Stop it!" she screamed.

Rabi stopped mid-way of hitting Grey.

"Kasai!" someone shouted from the other side everyone else came from. Lesia looked to see it was the principal. Rabi was still ready to punch Grey in the face, and he had so much anger written all over his body, he was shaking.

Lesia hugged him even harder putting her head against his shoulder. "Please stop," she whispered. Rabi calmed down and put his fist down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back so quietly that only Lesia could hear.

Grey was bloody and knocked out on the floor. If the principal was here that meant that it was 11:30. Rabi grabbed Lesia's arms and removed them as he turned around to face her. Rabi felt really guilty now looking at her face. She was crying with such a pained and frightened expression. Out of all this time that Rabi had known her, not once has he ever seen her cry or even look sad. "I'm sorry," he said again turning his head down not letting go of her hands which he held up by her wrists.

Lesia was scared. She never thought once that Rabi would be the one to come save her from anything. She never thought he would be the one to get her out of trouble. The fact that Rabi was covered in Grey's blood didn't bother her at all. It was the fact that Rabi was the one who saved her; usually it was her who saved Rabi. "What are you apologizing for, idiot?"

Rabi looked back up to find Lesia smiling. "You saved me, you idiot… You shouldn't be saying sorry… I should be saying thank you."

Rabi looked dumbstruck. "_What is she saying now? Why the hell is she smiling? Isn't she mad, scared, or sad? What's with those tears?" _Rabi was cut off from his thinking when she pulled her hands down, making Rabi release it, just to have her twine her fingers in between his.

"Thank you," she said in the sweetest voice Rabi had ever heard. The way she said it was something he never heard before, it made him feel so different.

They heard thudding over to where the principal was. It was Grey; he had gotten up and ran over to his grandfather.

"Grandpa look what that guy did to me! Do something about it!"

"What a loser-" said Arashi.

"Asking his grandpa for help," continued GT.

"Aren't you suppose to be captain of the kendo club?!" Momo shouted.

Everyone was giving remarks from behind Lesia and Rabi, but they didn't say a thing.

"Grandpa do-" Grey was cut off to the principal Kurita punching him across the face sending him crashing into the wall.

"Grandpa how-"

He was cut off again. "Grey you are an embarrassment and you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Your not even suppose to be here. Go home now! I'll be having a talk to you when I get there. And don't even bother coming to the ceremony today!" the principal stated in such an icy and scary tone that Grey was panic stricken. "Get!"

And with that Grey was gone and out of the building.

Everyone just blinked as the principal turned to them.

"You five go and get goin' you wanted to go somewhere didn't you? You have less than an hour, go!" the principal said with a smile, hiding the anger that he wouldn't show on his face.

They just looked at Lesia and Rabi, to which Rabi just nodded his head. The five of them left without a word or even turning to look at them again.

"Come into my office the both of you."

The principal walked over the double doors that were on the floor as he headed over to where his desk was. Rabi started to pull Lesia in when she gave him a worried look.

"It's ok, nothing bad is going to happen to you two, Ms. Mizune," the principal said from inside.

Lesia let Rabi drag her closer to the door when Rabi stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lesia got closer to him instead of just being arm length away.

"Nothing. Just…" Rabi had picked Lesia up bridal style. "Didn't want you tripping over the door with all that shaking your doing."

"I'm not shaking," Lesia stammered. The truth was Lesia was shaking even when Rabi held her close to him. He couldn't stop her from shaking.

"Whatever," Lesia said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

Rabi walked over to the desk where principal Kurita was sitting.

"I see you finished with the paperwork I gave the both of you," the principal smiled at this fact and looking over at Lesia, he noticed she wouldn't look at him, but only stare at Rabi with a blush on her face. Rabi just stood there with a sincere smile on his face. "I'm not going to do anything since my grandson is a bigger idiot than you are Rabi-"

Lesia smiled at this fact.

"But I am going to say this." he said with a stern look.

Lesia finally turned to look at him. Both her and Rabi were wondering what he was going to say.

"You better fix my door." he said angrily. "If anyone finds out about this, then I'm suspending you both. Even though I really don't want to do that. No! Forget that, I'll just give you detention… No! … Just fix my door and you'll be fine! I'm leaving, since you two actually did all the work needed to be done this time! So fix my door and good-bye!" the principal yelled at them and got up and left leaving Lesia and Rabi dumbstruck once again.

"I like our principal," Lesia stated.

"Yeah, I like the punishment," Rabi looked at her with a smile.

"Uh… yeah me to, so we better start on it," she tried getting down, but Rabi wouldn't let her. "Rabi put me down, so we can fix the doors."

"No," Rabi said calmly. Lesia just looked at him. "It's not we, it's me. I'm going to fix the door, so just sit here until you stop shaking," Rabi said setting her on the principal's desk.

She just watched him as he picked both of the doors up and placed the hinges back. He tried to open the door but couldn't. "What the- Why can't I open the door?"

"Because the chains are still on it, dummy," Lesia chuckled.

Rabi looked back at her and smiled. He walked over to her and put both hands on either side of her on the desk. "Is that right?" he said still smiling with his face only a few centimeters away from hers.

Lesia was back to blushing, but still shaking. Rabi noticed this.

"Can I ask you something?" Lesia asked suddenly still looking at him.

"Sure. Anything."

"How come you didn't tell me you were here over the summer? How come I never once saw you? How come you didn't say anything? Have you been doing this every year? Every time I was here, were you here too?"

"Hey," Rabi interrupted her. "Slow down… Let's see. Yes, I was here every time you were here over the summer. Yes, I've been doing this every year. I never said anything because I don't know. I don't know the answer to the rest of your questions… But yes, I've been everywhere you were. I've been following you like a freaky stalker. And I'm sorry." he said still facing her, but not looking her in the face. After a few minutes of silence he started again. "Now, it's my turn, to ask a question."

Lesia just did a few small nods not saying anything.

"Lesia, do you like me?" Rabi said softly.

Lesia's face turned so red it was redder than Rabi's hair. "Wha-"

Rabi looked at her seriously. Waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Lesia said it so quietly and quickly that Rabi almost missed it.

"How come you never told me?"

"Because every time someone confessed to you… You… You would be annoyed beyond reason, so I just never said anything," she rushed out not looking at him, but at her hands in her lap.

Rabi reached up and took both sides of her face in his hands and turned her towards him once more.

"Rabi?"

"Yes?"

"What are you-" she was cut off almost immediately by him giving her a kiss. Her eyes widen from shock, but after a few seconds she finally calmed down and kissed him back.

Rabi moved closer to her as her hands reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck. Lesia had her eyes closed as she tried to move even closer to him. Rabi's hands moved themselves from her face to around her waist trying to bring her up closer until finally they broke apart.

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"You're still shaking I see," Rabi stated casually.

"Yeah it looks like it."

"How come?"

"I don't know… I guess because of the blood."

"Blood?" that's when Rabi realized he still had blood on his hands and he even got it on her arms and back. The blood didn't get on her face though because it was already dry by then.

A sound like a lock being undone was heard breaking the silence.

"Then we better get cleaned up," Rabi smiled as he picked her up once more. Rabi looked over at the clock and saw it was 12:15. He heard laughter from outside the door realizing that people were coming. "_I need to get us out of here without people noticing us? Nah! That's too much work,_" Rabi resolved. "Let's go, then."

"To where? It's almost time and people are out there and, and, and," Lesia was stuttering for words.

"Back to the dorms, we have to get cleaned up," Rabi sounded so relaxed.

"But what about all those people?"

"What about them?" he leaned closer to her face.

She hid her face into his neck, "Baka."

Rabi just merely chuckled, walked over to the door, opened it and walked out.

There were a lot of people out in the hallways, just staring at them. "_What lame people! Don't you have anything else to do, but stare?_" Rabi thought as he walked down the hall with Lesia still in his arms. She hadn't moved since she put her head down on his shoulder.

Rabi made it to the first floor without anyone stopping him, but when he finally got to the back door, there were the cheerleading squad always staying at the back door. A group of them just gasped as Rabi made for the door.

"Can you please open the door," Rabi said as sweetly and nicely as he could, but he was starting to get annoyed with all the staring and gasping and whatever else they did. He just wanted to get Lesia to stop shaking. Her shaking was getting worse. He felt like it was his entire entire fault. He had to get her to the dorms.

The cheerleaders just looked stunned, but nonetheless we're opening the door for him. Rabi knew the worst problem was to come. Jill Douglas, head cheerleader, senior, and head of his fan club (which Rabi didn't find out about until he came here his freshmen year). As he walked down the steps Jill ran over to him with a smile. That is until she saw what he was holding.

Lesia tightened her grip around his neck making her shaking worse.

"Rabi! What are you doing with her?" asked Jill. She was a pretty girl, but deadly. Rabi had to always deal with her at practice and games. She was always saying how he was going out with her. Which was never true.

"What does it look like? I'm bringing her back to the dorms?" Rabi said in his still nice tone, but he was slowly losing his patience with her.

"Why? I mean she's just a nobody that does nothing but order you around. And I know you hate being ordered around Rabi."

She had gotten closer to him just 2 steps away actually.

"She worthless," Jill stated.

That's when Rabi snapped.

"Shut up! What the hell would you know you lying son of a bitch! You keep talking like you know so god damn much, but you know what you're nothing but a whore, you slut! Keep talking bad about Lesia and I swear to god you're gonna regret it! I don't want to ever see your face again unless at games, you bitch!" Rabi shouted. Walking away from her and leaving her stunned at how much he yelled at her.

Rabi had never done something like that before. Yelling at someone because he wanted to. It actually felt great to just let it all out instead of having to hold it in. Lesia's shaking was slowing down.

"See it's better to be yourself instead of just smiling to get people to trust you. I mean I love you just the way you are, Rabi," she whispered in his ear. Making her face close to it, she kissed his hair.

Rabi turned his face towards her; he had stopped walking when she said it. Everyone was just staring since they weren't at the dorm gates yet. Rabi wanted to kiss her right there and then to prove to everyone, he was hers and she was his. He was afraid if he tried to get closer to her though, because he thought he would drop her, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Kiss me," Rabi commanded. Everyone must have heard there were so many gasps.

Lesia did nothing but complied with the command, and kissed him right in front of everyone.

Rabi felt like he was on top of the world. He had the girl of his dreams, and there was nothing that would stop it.

She broke away from the kiss. "Rabi?"

"Yes, Lesia?"

She slapped him, "Wake up, you idiot!"

Rabi woke up to find Lesia looking down at him from his bed. He was in his room; he looked over at the clock reading 7:30.

"It's only 7:30 though," he said groggily.

"You idiot, if you're not in class by 8. I'ma beat the shit out of you!" she yelled waking him up just a little more.

Rabi wasn't fully awake, but remember today was the last day of school. He couldn't believe they still had to go to school today even though they weren't doing anything. All the tests and quizzes were graded and over with, but they still had school, it sucked.

Rabi got up and saw Lesia blush mad red. "What?"

"N-Nothing," she said shaking her head and running out the door screaming, "You better be in class, idiot!"

Rabi was confused and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. She ran out because he wasn't wearing a shirt. How weird.

Rabi took a shower and came out of the dorms with the black pants, black long-sleeved cuffed shirt, (the school uniform; it was lined with red) and walked out the door. Rabi saw Daichi waiting for him on the steps of the front.

"What took you so long?" Daichi asked picking up his skateboard and backpack.

"Had the greatest dream ever, that's what," Rabi said in a not very excited tone, fixing his red tie, and black headband.

"What? You had another dream about Lesia?" Daichi teased.

"Whatever. Let's just go, before she gets mad again."

"What she already yelled at you? Dude, how do you get in trouble and school hasn't even started yet?"

"I think I was talking in my sleep, and she saw me without a shirt."

"Ok, so you talk in your sleep it couldn't've been that bad. And about the shirt thing hasn't she seen that dozens of times before? I mean you've known each for like what? 15, 16 years already?"

"Yeah something like that. We knew each other before you were born."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

They argued all the way to Daichi's classroom which was on the first floor since he was a freshmen.

"I'm tellin' you I'm right. Watch I'm gonna ask Lesia later, and you'll see."

"Well, that is if you make it to class in time. I mean it's already 7:59," Daichi stated with a sly grin.

"You did this on purpose," Rabi stated dryly.

"Maybe."

"Ooooh. You are sooo lucky, I'm about to be late."

"What do you mean about? You are late," when Daichi finished speaking the bell rang and Daichi shut the door to his classroom.

"Oh! Shit!" Rabi screamed running down the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor. Finally Rabi ran into the classroom as the last bell rang for class.

"Hi, Rabi," a bunch of girls in his class said dreamily, as he went to go sit by Lesia towards the back window.

"Looks like you actually made it this time," Lesia said as Rabi sat down.

"I know right," Rabi put his head down on the cool desk trying to catch his breath.

Lesia chuckled. Rabi wondered why she wasn't yelling at him like she did this morning. Something was up. Something was going on with her, and Rabi was going to find out what. No matter what it took.

"What's up with you?" Rabi asked turning his head to the side so his cheek was on the desk now.

"Wad'ya mean?"

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Oh! That's because later on after school, Grey's got free tickets for the movie theater so I'm going!" she said all too happily with the brightest smile she could pull.

"What!? When?" Rabi asked frustrated.

"After school, duh!" she still had that same smile.

"I'm coming with you!" Rabi almost shouted.

"Why?" Momo had turned around and stared at him.

"Don't you have a game later?" the twins asked from behind him.

"They're right, you know?" Lulu asked leaning in front of Lesia to look at Rabi. Lulu was just like Momo except she had long pink hair only to her top back though. They had the same personality, but the thing about Lulu was she had a major crush on Lesia, which Rabi always thought was weird, and whenever Lulu would hug Lesia, he would pull her away. He still wondered how he became friends with these people.

"_That's right! Because Lesia would be friends with everyone…It's all because of __her!"_ he thought at once.

Lulu's real name was Lulubellu Drakel, but she didn't like her name, so she made everyone call her Lulu, except for Ryuu. Lulu and Ryuu met when Lesia introduced them together, ever since then they've been best friends. Ryuu was a cool looking guy, but the quiet silent type, a lot like his younger brother Yamato. He had dark blue hair in a sort of emo looking style coving only his left eye, but he had light violet eyes. Ryuu was really smart he just never shows it, since he always thought it was useless to.

"You know he doesn't really need to be there," the girl in front of Ryuu spoke. Her name was Ailera Yuki. A very pretty girl much like Lesia, except she kept her hair down and had dark chocolate eyes instead of a golden brown like Lesia.

"Don't say that! Then he won't go, besides were going to the game first remember?" Lesia sated.

"You're going to the game?!" Rabi asked brightly.

"Of course, since when would I not go to a game?" Lesia said with that same bright smile.

Rabi felt so relieved. He turned back to the front when the teacher walked in stating we had free period all day, but we had to stay inside until lunch.

"Lesia, the principal would like to see you," the teacher shouted over the people.

Lesia got up, "I'll see you guys when I come back." Smiling the great smile she always had.

Everyone waved bye as she down the stairs and out the door.

"Sooo Rabi?" Momo started to question him at once. "Why'd ya act like a fool right there?" she asked with a sly grin.

Rabi blushed slightly and stated, "I'm not gonna leave her with that perverted creep!"

"When did she say she was going alone with him?"

Everyone stared at Rabi (Momo, Ryuu, Ailera, Lulu, the twins, Natsu, and Yamamato) Natsu had looked up from his book; he had orange spiky hair and always wore an orange scarf no matter how hot it was. Yamamoto also had dark blue hair, but kept it really short with little spikes. He had looked up from falling asleep.

"S-She's not?" Rabi looked a little confused and flustered at the same time.

"No silly, of course not! Why would we leave her alone with that perverted creep?" Lulu cried.

"Grey invited everyone, just so you know," Ryuu said in a calm voice.

"He had to-" said Arashi.

"Lesia wouldn't go alone," GT finished.

"She doesn't like being alone with people unless with a group of people, didn't you know that Rabi?" Natsu asked from above.

"It's the reason why she has us as her friends," Yamamoto added.

"She doesn't like to be alone," Ailera stated in a quiet voice.

"Yeah of course! I knew that!" Rabi shouted over the class' talking which was really loud, so no one else noticed he shouted.

Everyone else laughed. "Of course ya did," Momo said between a few laughs.

Rabi just blushed even more, his face blending in with his hair.

They just laughed harder. They started having another conversation, but Rabi just ignored them and looked out through the window.

Rabi looked to the door that had opened and saw Lesia walk in, it was already 10. She had something in her hands. "_Great, more paperwork,_" Rabi thought, but he was wrong.

"Hey guys," she said as she got back to her seat. "Anything interesting happen?"

Momo looked like she was about to say something, but merely shook her head, "Nothin' happened while you were gone."

"So why'd he want you in the office, love?" Lulu asked while hugging Lesia. Rabi had pulled a look over to Lulu which she complied with letting go.

"Oh! He just wanted to give me the tickets," Lesia replied, ripping the paper into fours and giving one to everyone. She even handed one to Rabi.

"Why'd ya give me one?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to go with us?" Lesia was confused.

"Right," he replied turning his face away. Lesia continued talking with everyone else.

Momo had turned to Rabi and noticed he was slightly blushing. "You ok?" she whispered.

Rabi didn't look at her, but replied with a simple, "Yeah."

"You know she rejected Grey."

This time Rabi did turn to her with a surprised look, "She did?"

"Yeah, he asked her out two weeks ago, but I just found out yesterday. He asked her in secret when nobody was around, but she still rejected him… Sorta sad isn't it?"

To this Rabi just smiled and replied, "Not in the least bit."

Momo smiled at the fact that she got him to smile. Momo knew he liked Lesia and that Lesia liked Rabi, but neither of them would admit it. She thought it was really sad. They had known each other from forever it seemed like. When Momo had just started coming here in 2nd grade she found out the two were never separated.

"That reminds me," Rabi said turning to Lesia.

"What?"

"How long have we've known each other?"

Momo thought it was great, because she was trying to find that answer since she found out they never separated.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure." Lesia put her head in her hand as she leaned on her desk looking at Rabi.

"We've known each other before Daichi was ever born, right?"

"Really?" Momo, Lulu, and the twins asked. Ryuu, Ailera, Yamamoto, and Natsu just looked at them surprised.

"I would think so, I mean Daichi is only 13, and I'm 16 and your 17, so yeah," she stated as if not noticing the others.

"Hah, so I was right!" Rabi stated proudly.

The other 8 were still shock at what they heard.

"So I guess we've known each other for…" Lesia started counting on her fingers before saying, "14 years. Why?"

"Wow that long, well cause me an' Daichi were arguing this morning that I've known you before he was born," he replied leaning back in his chair. "That's a long ass time."

"Yeah, it is. Is that why you were almost late?"

"Yeah," he said solemnly.

"Wait wait!" Momo cried. "So you've known each other since you were 2," pointing at Lesia, "and you were 3," making her other hand point at Rabi.

They both just nodded.

"How'd ya meet?" Lulu was curious, as was everyone else.

"Well… I don't know if I should tell you," Lesia said looking up at the ceiling with a thinking pose. She turned to Rabi.

"Don't say anything about me, and I'll be alright," he stated.

"But it is about you!" Momo screamed in his face, standing up.

This time everyone in the classroom looked over to Rabi who merely stood up and walked out of the classroom with everyone watching as he went.

"What's her problem," could be heard around the room as well as other things, but Momo just ignored them.

"So tell us already, Lesia," Lulu cried happily while gripping Lesia's arm.

"Maybe next time," Lesia stated getting up as well, Lulu releasing her. Grabbing both Rabi's and her backpack she walked out of the room as well leaving her friends to chat about how they thought Rabi and her met.

Momo just stayed quiet feeling guilty for trying to peek into their business. Momo knew about everyone, except Lesia and Rabi. She even knew about Daichi and how they met, but not a single thing about Lesia's and Rabi's past. "_What happened?"_ she thought desperate to know.


End file.
